


В — о веснушках

by jana_nox



Series: Алфавит [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Детсад!ау про соулмейтов.





	В — о веснушках

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на акафест 2019 года!

Неизвестно, кому первому в голову пришла гениальная идея пригласить гадалку-прорицательницу в детский сад, но в перспективе это было не самое странное педагогическое решение, принятое генеральным директором, которого никто в глаза не видел. По крайней мере, все решили, что приглашение сестрам-гадалкам Субару-сан и Ясу-тян прислал именно директор (имени его тоже никто не знал, а если и знал, то давно позабыл, поэтому все звали его тоже Директор), потому что однажды утром сестры появились на пороге детского сада, протягивая большой золотой конверт с витиеватым письмом внутри.

— Это почерк Директора! — с серьезной миной подтвердил его заместитель Кокубун Таичи. 

— Точно-точно, — поддакнул заместитель заместителя генерального директора Инохара Йошихико, который вообще-то сейчас находился в декрете, но сегодня вышел на работу специально, чтобы поддакнуть. — Видите сердечки над буквой “ё” в слове “Токио”?

Присутствующие преподаватели с волнением переглянулись, но привлекать еще большее внимание к непрестанно падающим образовательным стандартам в стенах собственного учебного заведения все же не стали — эта тенденция началась в далеком 2007 году и чего уж теперь изменишь.

Юному Аканиши Джину, ученику детского сада имени Китагавы Дж., в свои почти шесть лет было абсолютно наплевать на правильное написание слова “Токио” (и, хотя его родители этого еще не знают, это отношение он пронесет с собой всю сознательную жизнь), но реально важные в мире вещи он проигнорировать никак не мог.

Гадание по руке! Предсказания по снежинкам в кристальном шаре! Ворожба на соулмейта! 

Куда интереснее, чем чистописание и игра в кубики, согласитесь?

Не выходя из детского сада, вместо чтения скучных книжек и рисования портрета мамы на День Матери, можно было узнать, станешь ли ты президентом мира. Или доживешь ли до ста тридцати лет (если нет, то можно прямо сейчас переставать есть овощи, которые так усиленно запихивала в каждого присутствующего здесь ребенка его традиционная японская бабушка.)

Но особенно Джина волновал вопрос соулмейта. Ямапи и Рё-тян, конечно, были его лучшими друзьями навек, но для великих дел, которым Джин собирался посвятить свою жизнь, ему нужен был верный спутник, который не предаст его за тарелку карри и не переедет на следующий год в Осаку только потому, что его отца повысили до директора местного офиса. 

(Среди всех возможных карьер больше всего юного Джина привлекали пиратствование в открытом море или умопомрачительная жизнь американской рок-звезды. Папа Рё-тяна, который всегда носил заколку на галстук с большим блестящим камушком (что не делало его пиратом, но добавляло очков крутости, потерянных на ежедневном ношении офисного костюма) качал головой, мол, чтобы накопить на пиратскую лодку или хотя бы на билет в Америку, родителям Джина придется переехать в какую-нибудь Осаку вместе с семейством Нишикидо, и не хочет ли Джин вместо этого стать успешным международным шеф-поваром: придется, конечно, научиться хорошо готовить, но возможность кричать на людей прямо на рабочем месте наверняка ему в будущем понравится.)

Ученики всех классов (даже самые малыши, которым и было всего-то по три годика!) собрались в большом спортивном зале, ожидая начала представления. Под чутким руководством одного из воспитателей группы, которого звали Нагасе-сан, сестры-гадалки установили посреди комнаты сборно-разборную волшебную шатер-палатку, украшенную магическими символами, распечатанными на черно-белом принтере на обычной офисной бумаге А4, и звездами из серебряной фольги. Как объяснила младшая из сестер Ясу-тян, палатка была нужна “для создания атмосферы конфиденциальности и тайны”.

— Под ее волшебным покровом вы можете довериться мне, как доктору, — игриво добавила старшая сестра Субару-сан и ущипнула воспитателя Нагасе за пятую точку.

Нагасе-сан только растерянно ойкнул и, хлопая густыми черными ресницами, категорически отказался узнавать свою судьбу.

Первым добровольцем на предсказание вызвался воспитатель младшей группы детского сада по имени Йоко-сан. Сестры предсказывали будущее по очереди, и, чтобы заглушить четко доносящиеся из шатра голоса, во время сеанса вторая сестра громко вслух зачитывала сводки конгресса G20, тоненькими столбиками непонятных иероглифов напечатанные в утренней газете. Чем ближе подходила его очередь, тем менее уверенным в своем желании заглянуть в собственное будущее становился Джин.

— А про что будешь спрашивать ты, Каменаши-кун? — неожиданно оробев, спросил он у стоящего рядом мальчика.

— Про что-то важное, — расплывчато ответил тот.

— Разумеется, я буду спрашивать про соулмейта! — не терпящим возражений голосом влез в их разговор Рё-тян. — В моей ситуации сейчас очень важна логистика, знаешь ли.

— Тогда я тоже спрошу про соулмейта, — подтвердил Ямапи. Хотя, по мнению Джина, ему это знание было абсолютно бесполезно, ведь все и так знали, что единственной любовью в жизни Ямапи была и будет еда.

— Соулмейт — это ведь тоже важно? — спросил Джин у Каменаши-куна, пытаясь игнорировать своих так называемых друзей. Каменаши-кун был самым младшим из них, но очень умным, что очень важно в пять лет, когда каждый месяц узнаешь столько нового! Например, когда Джин поделился с ним своими планами на будущую карьеру, через день Каменаши-кун вернулся к нему с информацией, что между Токио и Калифорнией восемь тысяч восемьсот четырнадцать километров и что он знает, с какой стороны у мантыля свитень, а с какого — коуш. Так что реакция Каменаши-куна сейчас была очень важна для Джина, который таким умным никогда не был.

Но в ответ на его просящий взгляд Каменаши-кун только нервно пожал правым плечом и скрылся в шатре гадалок.

Когда пришла очередь Джина (он — благородно, а вовсе не трусливо — пропустил вперед и Ямапи, и Рё-тяна, и даже Китагаву Кейко, хотя она была девочкой), в шатре сидела гадалка Субару-сан. Ее длинное красное платье из какой-то блестящей и колючей на вид ткани занимало половину шатра, а запястья украшали бренчащие при любом движении браслеты. За пределами шатра Ясу-тян начала бубнить про историческую роль азиатских стран в управлении мировой экономикой, а Субару-сан задала Джину первый вопрос:

— Юный барин, а позолотишь ручку?

За следующие несколько минут Джин узнал, что, оказывается, за любые предсказания нужно было платить, а то не сбудется. Платить можно было золотыми зубами, пятидесятийенными монетками с дырочкой, булочками и соком с Рилаккумой, которые давали детям на полдник. Также Джин узнал (из линий жизни на своей руке, созвездий снежинок в кристальном шаре и движений ауры над его головой), что он встретит своего соулмейта 23 августа 2031 года, что тот полюбит Джина за его тело и что у него есть веснушки.

Со всем этим можно было как-то жить, но вот веснушки совсем не вписывались в Джинову картину мира.

— Это должен был быть Каменаши-кун, правда ведь? — растерянно спрашивал он у друзей. Сестры-гадалки, нагруженные огромными пластиковыми сумками с булочками и соком, покинули детский сад, и обеспокоенные тем, что Директор может придумать дальше, старшие преподаватели во главе с Таичи-саном заперлись в учительской на срочный педсовет, оставив детей играть в большом зале. — Я был просто уверен, что это будет Каменаши-кун!

Прошел уже час, и с каждой минутой Джин расстраивался все больше.

— Видишь, как повезло? — самодовольно обнял его за плечи Рё-тян. Ему нагадали, что в Осаке он найдет своего соулмейта и что тот, как настоящий крутой пацан, будет любить жаб, и это сделало мысль о грядущем переезде немножко приятней.

— Но у Каменаши-куна нет веснушек!

— Ну, значит, он не твой соулмейт, — Рё-тян гордился своей прокачанной логикой. — И ты можешь еще много-много лет этим не заморачиваться.

— Да-да, — снова поддакнул Ямапи (который в какой-то момент начал поддакивать почти столько же, сколько декретный Инохара-сан). — Не всем из нас так повезло. Мне, например, нагадали, что я влюблюсь в лучшего друга, это что, прямо сейчас все за меня решили?

Двенадцать человек из группы (среди них Рё-тян, Широта-старший, Икута-кун, Кейко-тян, малыш Юу из группы для самых маленьких и даже сам Джин — но он скорее встревоженно) синхронно подняли на него головы. Даже Каменаши-кун, который только-только вошел в класс из коридора, услышав признание Ямапи, бросил взгляд сначала на него, потом на Джина — и после этого почему-то ярко покраснел во все щеки (на которых, как мог вновь убедиться Джин, по-прежнему не было веснушек).

Заметив внимание со стороны окружающих его лучших друзей, Ямапи поумерил свой энтузиазм и спрятался за Рё-тяна (который, конечно, может, и тоже на него посмотрел, но все равно уезжал в Осаку скоро-скоро). 

— Возможно, все эти пророчества не дают 100% гарантии…

А Джин был только рад ухватиться за эту мысль.

— А ведь и правда! Шин-тян, — он поймал пробегающего мимо розовощекого карапуза, перехватил через пузико и с трудом усадил себе на колени, — Повтори, что, ты говорил, тебе сегодня нагадали?

Малолетний Моримото Шинтаро, которого мама периодически приводила в детский садик вместе со старшим братом, замахал пухлой ручкой с махонькими пальчиками и энергично заверещал:

— У меня будет бииииии..ц.с!! Биии!!

— Братик?

— Бизнес? 

— Бицепс? — тоже попробовал угадать Рё-тян. В его голосе читалась бездна недоверия.

Шинтаро закивал и снова помахал ручкой, а мальчишки посмотрели на него, как будто он отрастил вторую голову.

— Я же говорю — сомнительное это дело, — протянул Ямапи, пряча смешок. — Каме, а что ты думаешь? Сбудется?

Джин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Пока он разбирался с воображаемым бицепсом Моримото-младшего, Каменаши-кун умудрился подойти к ним со спины и напугать его. Хотя, если так посудить, мнение Каменаши-то в вопросе Джинова соулмейта и было важнее всего 

— Вряд ли прямо 100%, но шанс есть, — непонятно (но тем не менее весьма решительно) ответил Каменаши-кун. И зачем-то добавил: — Я не Рё-тян, конечно, но я постараюсь

И Джин всей силой своего почти шестилетнего сердца решил, что он тоже постарается. Каменаши-кун, конечно, очень непонятный, иногда слишком серьезный, а иногда расстраивается, как утконосый динозавр (и так же гундосит), но нет такого варианта на свете, чтобы Джин нашел себе товарища по играм лучше. Так что Джин будет приседать часто-часто и таскать тяжести, и ни за что Каменаши-куна от себя не отпустит, даже если встретит своего настоящего соулмейта или когда курс их пиратского корабля ляжет на далекие-далекие острова. 

А веснушки — это дело уже десятое. Джину было почти шесть, и он еще не знал многих штук на свете, но даже ему хватало ума понимать, что настоящая любовь случается не за веснушки.

***

N-лет спустя 23 августа 2031 года житель солнечной Калифорнии Каменаши Казуя, стоя на балконе собственного дома, подставлял лицо раннему утреннему солнышку. На щеках у Каме все еще не было веснушек, зато у него много лет был бойфренд. В детстве гадалка рассказала им о важности этой даты, и, допивая свой кофе, Каме готовился бороться за свою любовь и встречать этот день во всеоружии. В свою очередь, Аканиши Джин предпочел это утро попросту проспать. У него уже была карьера мечты и Каменаши-кун в придачу. Любые предсказания могли подождать хотя бы до ланча.


End file.
